


SONGVIDEO: Waiting

by Rhianne



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e08 The Sentinel by Blair Sandburg, Gen, Songvideo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianne/pseuds/Rhianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After The Sentinel, by Blair Sandburg, Blair has a lot of regrets. A Sentinel songvideo set to George Michael's "Waiting".</p>
            </blockquote>





	SONGVIDEO: Waiting

[Waiting - A gen Sentinel songvideo](http://www.hidden-muse.com/songvideos/TS_Waiting_by_Rhianne.WMV)

(Right-click and 'Save target as').

**Lyrics: Waiting, by George Michael**

_Well there ain't no point in moving on  
Until you've got somewhere to go  
And the road that i have walked upon  
Well it filled my pockets  
And emptied out my soul_

_All those insecurities  
That have held me down for so long  
I can't say i've found a cure for these  
But at least i know them  
So they're not so strong_

_You look for your dreams in heaven  
But what the hell are you supposed to do  
When they come true?_

_Well there's one year of my life in the songs  
And some of them are about you  
Now i know there's no way i can write those wrongs  
Believe me  
I would not lie you've hurt my pride  
And i guess there's a road without you_

_But you once said  
There's a way back for every man  
So here i am  
Don't people change, here i am  
Is it too late to try again  
_

**Disclaimer** : I claim no ownership over these lyrics. The song, its lyrics and music are copyright to the original artist.


End file.
